Family Help
by RayneSummer
Summary: Sam, Dean and Bobby get caught during a job. Guess who turns up to spring them? Freaking Rufus Turner. Oh, and there's some hurt!Dean thrown in too. Set season six, after Sam has got his soul back and before 6.16.


**I started this two days ago and kind of lost interest, but I wanted to finish it, so I came home from college today and got it finished in record time. I read a story where Sam, Dean, Bobby and Rufus were all on the same hunt, and I love it when they're all together, so I wrote one for them. Rufus and Bobby's sassiness is the best thing ever to exist, I swear. So I put some hurt!Dean in there too, for something for the brothers to do. Don't own any characters. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time." The cop stands over Dean, sitting the interviewing table, glaring down at the prisoner. "What. Were. You. Doing?"

Dean smirks up. "We were in a graveyard, chief. What do you think we were doing?"

The cop's mouth twitches in anger, and he turns towards the door. "Bring the other two in," he shouts at the guards. A minute later, Dean's brother and surrogate father are in the room too.

"We havin' a party?" Dean asks innocently. The cop's had enough – he drags Dean up by the back of his jacket and throws him against the wall. Sam struggles briefly against his guard's hold and Bobby gives all three cops a death glare.

The cop manhandling Dean grabs the front of his jacket and leans in close. Dean forces himself to look right into the cop's eyes.

"Have you taken a fancy to me all of a sudden?" he asks before the cop can say anything. That's the last straw. The cop, in a fit of rage, steps back and punches Dean, who falls to the floor with a grunt of pain, and then kicks him in the ribs. Dean curls in on himself for protection.

Sam struggles harder against his guard and hisses, "you son of a bitch," to the cop, which only spurs him on more. The cop makes to kick Dean again.

A second later another guard takes him calmly by the shoulder. "Not our job, sir." The cop in charge gives Dean a last disdainful glance, then turns around, scanning the other two prisoners, who are also looking like they want to kill him.

He shrugs. "Fine. Take them to the cells. All in the same one, for now."

The guard that stopped him salutes and drags Dean up, who groans involuntarily from pain. He nods to the other two and they all walk out of the room with their prisoners.

Reaching the cells, the guard first pushes Dean in, deliberately tripping him so he ends up on the floor again, curled up in pain. The other two are pushed in after him and the door is shut.

Sam leaves the glaring to Bobby and immediately kneels beside his brother.

"Dean?" He helps the young hunter sit up, panting against the pain.

Despite all his symptoms, Dean waves a hand in Sam's general direction. "'M fine, Sam. Just hit me."

Sam catches his hand and pulls him to his feet before he can resist, trying to ignore the sounds of pain. "Uh-huh," he mutters, pulling his brother over to the bed in the cell. "Here."

Sam carefully leavers Dean down to sit on the side of the bed and kneels down again in front of him. He glances briefly at Bobby, who's doing his best to jimmy the lock whilst keeping one ear on the Winchesters and letting them do their thing. He feels Sam watching him and glances back, nodding once.

Sam turns his attention back to Dean after nodding back as both men return to their tasks on hand.

Dean is starting to worry Sam. Usually a hit like that would simply make him pissed and he ought to be annoyed at Sam for mother-henning him. But neither of those characteristics were showing through this time.

"Dean, let me see your eyes," Sam says, gently tilting his brother's head back from looking at the floor.

Dean snorts softly. "That sounds sexy," he murmurs, but Sam can tell that his heart's not in his teasing, and that really is quite worrying.

Sam sighs; the unequal position of the young hunter's eyes show concussion. Then again, he was punched while backed up against a wall. Double hit, Sam guesses.

Tired and disorientated, Dean closes his eyes again.

"Hey," Sam says sharply. "Stay awake, man, we still gotta play escape." Dean nods wearily but doesn't open his eyes. Sam stands, taking the fact that Dean's managing to stay upright without his help confirmation that he's trying to stay awake.

"Okay... okay," Sam mutters, changing seats; now sitting next to his brother, he careful pulls a hand through Dean's hair and quickly finds a bump there, that Dean hisses in pain at.

Sam leaves it after feeling no blood and pats Dean on the shoulder. "Okay, you'll be fine once you've rested up. But we gotta get out of here and to the motel first, okay? Stay awake," he tells his brother.

Dean sighs, barely audibly. "'M not three, dude," he mutters, and Sam grins.

"No; you only act like a three year old." He feels relieved at the nudge he receives in response, and stand up, leaving Dean. "Okay, no falling over."

After one more look at his brother, Sam goes over to help Bobby at the door.

* * *

"He okay?" Bobby mutters without looking at the younger Winchester. Sam sighs.

"Yeah. He can sleep off the concussion when we get back." His jaw clenches. "Just gotta kill that freaking cop first."

Bobby does glance at Sam at that; he's well aware and wary of each brother's protective streak for each other, and talking them out of vengeance is very hard. But before he can say anything, there a voice from the other end of the cell.

"Don't need to kill a guy for givin' me a few bruises, Sam," Dean grumbles, clearly trying and failing to glare at his brother, due to the fact that he is practically falling off the bed. "Ya know 's not what we do."

Sam is sitting by his side in an instinct, automatically nudging him back on the bed. "Yeah, I know," he replies, and sighs again. "But I don't think hitting you was really necessary."

Bobby rolls his eyes and returns to his work. Evidently he was being left alone to do this.

"Well, I'm annoying," Dean points out matter-of-factly. "You've hit me a few times too."

Sam gives him a bemused look. "Yeah, but if that cop punches everyone who's annoying through his hands, he's gonna get the sack."

"Be better for the prisoners."

A sigh. "Dude. Stop."

Bobby smiles to himself. Those boys and their jokes. He finally jimmies the lock enough to maybe open, but the gate doesn't move.

"Balls!" he curses, startling the boys.

"What is it, Bobby?" Sam asks. Bobby sighs and glances back at two curious Winchesters.

"Gate's busted. Doesn't open," he explains, and kicks it for good measure. Sam sighs.

"Guess we wait for a bit," he mutters, not at all thrilled with this prospect. Bobby mumbles an agreement or curse, Sam isn't sure, and returns to the futile task of picking the lock, just for something to do.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam's running out of things to talk about with Dean for him to concentrate on to keep him conscious.

Unfortunately this concussion seems to have really done a deal on Dean. Sam clenches his jaw again and wants to hurt the man that hurt his brother.

While thinking of another subject, they all hear the sound of jingling of keys.

Immediately on guard, Sam stands up in front of Dean and Bobby steps back slightly from the door, narrowing his eyes.

A guard comes into view; one of the ones that shoved them in the cell.

"What you want?" Bobby grunts unceremoniously. The guard gives him a cold look as he stands in front of the cell.

"There's an FBI agent here who claims he's gonna take you guys away for questioning." The guard smirks. "Guess you're in more trouble than even we thought."

Bobby does his best to keep his expression neutral, but his mind is racing. An agent? Does that mean a hunter?

The guard's gaze travels over the occupants of the cell for a minute before there's the sound of someone behind him.

Bobby's eyes widen at the 'FBI agent'. It's a hunter, alright, and definitely not one he was expecting.

"Men. You're coming with me for questionin'," Rufus tells them, giving Bobby a nod. He glances at the Winchesters and Bobby sees his brow crease in brief concern. He glances at the guard and nods.

The guard steps forward and unlocks the jail cell, and the second that's done, he's on his back, unconscious on the floor.

Bobby steps over him and glares. "That's for my boys," he mutters, not loud enough for the Winchesters to actually hear. He glances behind him at them.

Sam smiles at his look. He knows why Bobby just did that. He helps Dean up and puts a hand on his arm to steady him; enough to notice but not enough for Dean to bitch about.

Quickly they hurry out of the cell hall and up out the back door, leaving the man for his own to find. Outside, they all get in Rufus' truck, Bobby glancing nervously behind him.

"Go, go!" He waves the Winchesters in the back as he gets in the passenger seat next to Rufus, who is already starting the engine. "Go!"

A second later, the truck is roaring away and when the police station finds their man knocked out and their prisoners missing ten minutes later, the hunters are long gone.

* * *

The hotel door is unlocked and the two young hunters walk in. Well, Sam walks in supporting Dean, who's almost completely unconscious now. The last thing he had said was insisting that Bobby and Rufus fetch the Impala from the graveyard where they got caught.

"Easy. Here, Dean." Sam dumps Dean down on his bed and gives him a quick check-over. Apart from the bump and concussion that came with it, his brother seems okay.

Dean's already almost asleep, barely staying upright, so Sam moves him onto his side so he can sleep with his head on the pillow. "You can sleep now, bro," he murmurs, positioning Dean and then stepping back.

He's about to walk away when he hears a small voice. "Thanks, S'mmy."

Sam smiles. It's his job, after all. He settles down with his laptop on his own bed, keeping an eye on Dean and ready to wake him every few hours to check.

He's only there about ten minutes when he hears the sound of the Impala outside. Putting the laptop down and glancing at Dean, who's mercifully still asleep, he walks to the door and opens it to find the two elder hunters. Arguing.

"How the hell you get yourselves done like that anyway, Singer? You and your boys losin' your touch?"

Bobby glares at Rufus, not having noticed Sam standing at the motel doorway a few feet away. "You shut up; we're doin' fine. We coulda got outta there without your help, ya idjit."

Rufus shrugs. "Next time maybe I won't bother then. I'd better head back."

He turns for his truck and Bobby sighs, moving towards the motel door. He glances back once. "But... thanks, y'know. For helpin'."

Rufus glances at him and gives a single nod. He smiles a little. "Sure thing."

A moment later the truck's roaring away and Bobby turns for the room. To find Sam standing there, eyebrows raised.

"Finished your old people moment?" he asks lightly, a smirk on his lips.

Bobby walks over to him and cuffs the tall boy on the head somehow. "Shut up," he grumbles, walking in the room. "Idjit."

Sam just smiles and follows him in, shutting the door. _That's what family's for_, he thinks, glancing out the window. To help.


End file.
